The Saiyan Race
by Sir KingShitbomb
Summary: History of the Saiyans. From the home-world to the encounter with Frieza to the take over of Planet Vegeta.


**Celonruck and The Tournament**

_This story does not follow the exact canon history of the Saiyan race.  
><em>

In the early days of the the universe's birth, many home planets were formed. Among them, was Planet Legume and its inhabitants, the Saiyans. The Saiyans were a proud people, they prided themselves on the warrior spirit. To show great strength meant perfection. To die was only acceptable in glory of combat. Their hair was always dark, their muscles strong, their flesh pale, and their primate-tale dangerous. They wore the skins of the beast they slayed with their bare hands, as a youth – a tradition that spoke of their strength and growth. The Saiyans respected only the strong. They had little sense of wealth – the strong survived, the weak perished. The only one who had their respect regardless was the Royal Family, the governing monarch, Family Vegeta.

The Saiyans were a primitive race. In the scorching deserts that haunted the whole planet, they had very little resources. They built their civilizations around the limited bodies of water the tiny planet held. Their homes were built from clay and rock, the main resource they had. For food, they sent out small teams to find and slay the largest beasts in the land. The children were sent to scour for any edible plants they could find – whether they lived or die. The Saiyans knew nothing past the blade and their own strength.

Every year an event was held to determine who was the strongest on the planet. It was a tournament where the Saiyans would fight to the death. The winner was awarded the greatest gift that each Saiyan kept close to their heart – pride.

Celonruck was one of many Saiyans who entered the tournament. He was known fairly well by the others in his village. They considered him an average warrior and hunter, but a great tactician. He knew when and where to find animals and where to strike. For that, he was valuable to his village. However, Celonruck considered himself to be a great warrior and went to Tarblion, the city homed to the Vegetas, to prove his worth.

Celonruck stood at six feet. He was muscular, like most of his kind. His long black spiky hair drifted behind his shoulders, his bangs often flailed in front of his eyes. He wore the fur of a large primate he once wrestled to the ground and defeated with ease as a child.

At the rivers of Tarblion perched the Tower of Vegeta. The largest building on Legume and dwelling of the Vegeta Family for many centuries. In their courtyard rested the platform which the warriors fought on. A stone formed circle with years of battle scars on them. Many Saiyans came from far and wide to watch the show. They wanted to know who would be the victor and deemed the most powerful Saiyan of their time.

Celonruck arrived a few days before the competition began. He scoped out the arena and the tower and found many willing and worthy competitors. All of them ready to fight, but that is the nature of the Saiyan. Celonruck reached into his coat and pulled out a flask made from a stomach of an animal. He backed up to a wall and sat down, leaning his back up against it. He flipped the top off the flask and began to drink the water it had inside. Celonruck closed his eyes and let the sun beat down on his body. He listened to the chatter of his fellow Saiyans, but barely was able to pick up on any conversations. He took another swig from his flask when a voice called out to him.

"Hey buddy!"

"Huh? Who said that?" Celonruck responded.

"I did." The voice answered.

Celonruck looked to his side, with a curious expression about him, and found an elderly man standing there. Even the old still had muscle on them.

"Oh, what's up?" The younger Saiyan asked.

"Well, I noticed that you just came in here and you seem like you're here to fight and not just watch. Am I right?"

"Yeah, should be a lot of fun."

"Sure, unless you die."

"Heheh. Well, I seem to have a guardian on my side. I've been through a bit of near death experiences. Somehow, I don't see this being too different."

"Whatever works for you. But I was saying, if you want to fight, then you better get over to the tower. The Royal Guards are explaining the rules. You better go listen in on it."

"Oh. Well, thanks." Celonruck stood up and ran over to the tower.

The old Saiyan shook his head and said to himself, "Strange kid."

Celonruck entered the main lobby of the Tower of Vegeta and listened to the guards who had just finished getting everyone's name.

"Alright, now that we got all of our fighters' names, we can go – Hey, you there, are you fighting? I need a name."

"Celonruck." He answered with a smirk.

"Cel-on-ruck." The Guard repeated and wrote down, "Okay, good, that makes eight fighters in total. Now, a couple of rules. Rule one, most of you are going to die. Well, that's not really a rule, just a little fact. You can give up if you fear death, but you'll be known as nothing more than a coward and a loser. That's worse than a honorable death, wouldn't you agree? You can also lose if you are knocked out and completely unable to continue the fight – that's our call to make though. Remember, the arena is there to remind the fighters to stay near it and not the audience. Don't get the crowd involved unless you want this to to get really messy for you. Rule two, if we find out you're trying to take out your opponents before a fight, you'll be disqualified and may lose more than a match, if you get what I mean. Rule three, we'll decide who you'll fight next. So be patient and wait for our okay. Rule four, remember rules one, two, and three. And finally, rule five, the winner of this tournament will go on to face the preceding champion for a chance to be claimed the Undisputed Strongest Warrior. Understood? All in all it should be a good bloody show. Now, there is plenty of food set out for you to enjoy. We want you in top condition to entertain, not only the crowd, but Queen Vegeta herself and I'd really hate to disappoint her. Good luck."

The audience of fighters dispersed to random locations. Some to eat, some to train, some to meditate. Celonruck scanned them over once more and smiled and said to himself, "Excellent. A lot of strong fighters here. Can't wait to test myself." He then glanced over and saw several tables stacked with cooked meat. His eyes widened and he charged after the food, gathering several large portions and taking them over to a corner and devouring the meat.

He finished the food, leaving clean bones all around. Celonruck laid down with his hand over his belly. The guard showed himself once more and said, "Okay, boys and girls, it's time to get started. Karenkon and Spanchitz, you two are up first. Now, go make the crowd happy." As commanded, the two first fighters left the room. The guard walked over to Celonruck.

"You're up next, so you better get ready."

"Got it."

The guard left him and Celonruck started practicing his punches and kicks while he waited for his match.


End file.
